joefandomcom-20200213-history
Episodes
Series 1 #1970-04-01 Episode 1. 「あれが野獣の眼!」Are ga yajū no me! #1970-04-08 Episode 2. 「四角いジャングルに生きろ」Shikakui jungle ni ikiro #1970-04-15 Episode 3. 「けものよ牙をむけ」Ke mono yo kiba wo muke #1970-04-22 Episode 4. 「熱きこぶしに涙をながせ」Atsuki kobushi ni namida wo nagase #1970-04-29 Episode 5. 「あしたのためにその1」Ashita no tame ni sono 1 #1970-05-06 Episode 6. 「燃えろ左ジャブ」Moero hidari jab #1970-05-13 Episode 7. 「狼を裁くな!」Ōkami wo sabaku na! #1970-05-20 Episode 8. 「東光特等少年院」Tōkō tokutō shōnen in #1970-05-27 Episode 9. 「奴の名は力石徹!」Yatsu no na wa Rikiishi Tōru! #1970-06-03 Episode 10. 「赤い夕陽に吠えろ」Akai yūhi ni hoero #1970-06-10 Episode 11. 「地獄の底で燃えろ」Jigoku no soko de moero #1970-06-17 Episode 12. 「燃える太陽に叫べ」Moeru taiyō ni sakebe #1970-06-24 Episode 13. 「宿命のリングに立て」Shukumei no ring ni tate #1970-06-24 Episode 14. 「KOゴングはまだか!」KO-gong wa mada ka! #1970-07-08 Episode 15. 「白いマットの子守唄」Shiroi matto no komori uta #1970-07-15 Episode 16. 「裏切りの落日」Uragiri no rakujitsu #1970-07-22 Episode 17. 「嵐の中に一人」Arashi no naka ni ichi nin #1970-07-29 Episode 18. 「悲しきリングロープ」Kanashiki ring rope #1970-08-05 Episode 19. 「恐怖のレバーブロー」Kyōfu no rebaa buroo #1970-08-12 Episode 20. 「傷だらけの勝利」Kizu darake no shōri #1970-08-19 Episode 21. 「栄光ある小さな勝負」Eikō aru chiisana shōbu #1970-08-26 Episode 22. 「まぼろしの力石徹」Maboroshi no Rikiishi Tōru #1970-09-02 Episode 23. 「あばよ少年院」Abayo shōnen in #1970-09-09 Episode 24. 「帰ってきたドヤ街」Kaette ki ta doya gai #1970-09-16 Episode 25. 「野良犬の掟」Norainu no okite #1970-09-23 Episode 26. 「絶望のライセンス」Zetsubō no license #1970-09-30 Episode 27. 「明日に架ける橋」Ashita ni kakeru hashi #1970-10-07 Episode 28. 「栄光への賭け」Eikō e no kake #1970-10-14 Episode 29. 「明日への挑戦」Ashita e no chōsen #1970-10-21 Episode 30. 「試練のプロテスト」Shiren no present #1970-10-28 Episode 31. 「翔べプロボクサー」Tobe pro-boxeur #1970-11-04 Episode 32. 「輝くリングへの道」Kagayaku ring e no michi #1970-11-11 Episode 33. 「初勝利バンザイ」Hatsu shōri banzai #1970-11-18 Episode 34. 「ボクサー志願」Boxeur shigan #1970-11-25 Episode 35. 「ガンバレ!西」Ganbare! Nishi #1970-12-02 Episode 36. 「牙をむいたウルフ・金串」Kiba wo mui ta Wolf Kanagushi #1970-12-09 Episode 37. 「怒りの大特訓」Ikari no daitokkun #1970-12-16 Episode 38. 「史上最大の6回戦」Shijō saidai no 6 kaisen #1970-12-23 Episode 39. 「勝利のトリプルクロス」Shōri no triple cross #1970-12-30 Episode 40. 「白銀に誓う」Hakugin ni chikau #1971-01-06 Episode 41. 「力石徹の挑戦」Rikiishi Tōru no chōsen #1971-01-13 Episode 42. 「男の世界」Otoko no sekai #1971-01-20 Episode 43. 「残酷なる減量」Zankoku naru genryoō #1971-01-27 Episode 44. 「苦闘!力石徹」Kutō! Rikiishi Tōru #1971-02-03 Episode 45. 「打倒!力石へのスウェイバック」Datō! Ryoku seki e no sway-back #1971-02-10 Episode 46. 「死を賭けた男」Shi wo kake ta otoko #1971-02-17 Episode 47. 「嵐の前のふたり」Arashi no mae no futari #1971-02-24 Episode 48. 「宿命の対決」Shukumei no taiketsu #1971-03-03 Episode 49. 「果てしなき死闘」Hateshinaki shitō #1971-03-10 Episode 50. 「戦いの終り」Tatakai no owari #1971-03-17 Episode 51. 「燃えつきた命」Moetsuki ta inochi #1971-03-24 Episode 52. 「さらば力石徹」Saraba Rikiishi Tōru #1971-03-31 Episode 53. 「憎いあんちくしょう」Nikui an chikushō #1971-04-07 Episode 54. 「悲しみの十点鐘」Kanashimi no jūten kane #1971-04-14 Episode 55. 「さすらいのバラード」Sasurai no blood #1971-04-21 Episode 56. 「よみがえった狼」Yomigaetta ōkami #1971-04-28 Episode 57. 「傷ついた野獣」Kizutsuita yajū #1971-05-05 Episode 58. 「勝利のボディーブロー」Shōri no body buroo #1971-05-12 Episode 59. 「しのびよる黒い影」Shinobiyoru kuroi kage #1971-05-19 Episode 60. 「激闘のスパーリング」Gekitō no super ring #1971-05-26 Episode 61. 「投げられたタオル」Nage rare ta taoru #1971-06-02 Episode 62. 「生きていた力石徹」Iki te i ta Rikiishi Tōru #1971-06-09 Episode 63. 「最後の挑戦」Saigo no chōsen #1971-06-16 Episode 64. 「カーロスの登場」Kaa rosu no tōjō #1971-06-23 Episode 65. 「リングある限り」Ring aru kagiri #1971-06-30 Episode 66. 「明日への旅立ち」Ashita e no tabidachi #1971-07-07 Episode 67. 「小さな冒険旅行」Chiisana bōken ryokō #1971-07-14 Episode 68. 「仕組まれた八百長」Shikuma re ta yaochō #1971-07-21 Episode 69. 「牧場の子守唄」Bokujō no komori uta #1971-07-28 Episode 70. 「気になるあいつ」Ki ni naru aitsu #1971-08-04 Episode 71. 「無冠の帝王カーロス」Mukan no teiō kaa rosu #1971-08-11 Episode 72. 「帰れ輝くリングへ」Kaere kagayaku ring e #1971-08-18 Episode 73. 「よみがえるクロスカウンター」Yomigaeru cross-counter #1971-08-25 Episode 74. 「今日から出発」Kyō kara shuppatsu #1971-09-01 Episode 75. 「リングの魔術師カーロスRing no majutsu shi kaa rosu #1971-09-08 Episode 76. 「燃える挑戦状」Moeru chōsen jō #1971-09-15 Episode 77. 「男の闘い」Otoko no tatakai #1971-09-22 Episode 78. 「死闘カーロス対矢吹丈」 Shitō kaa rosu tai yabuki take #1971-09-29 Episode 79. 「燃えろ遠く輝ける明日よ!!」Moero tōku kagayakeru ashita yo!! Series 2 #1980-10-13 Episode 80. The return of Rocky Joe 「そして、帰ってきた…」 Soshite, kaette ki ta? #1980-10-20 Episode 81. Return to the ring 「男一匹花一輪…リングに賭けた」Otoko ippiki hana ichi rin? Ringu ni kake ta 1980-10-27 3. The conspiracy 「地獄からの使者…矢吹丈」 Jigoku kara no shisha? Yabuki take 1980-11-03 4. The key weakness 「その時、十点鐘は鳴った」 Sono toki, jū ten kane wa natta 1980-11-10 5. Difficult moments 「幻の…あのテンプルを撃て!」 Maboroshi no? Ano tenpuru wo ute! 1980-11-17 6. An old tactic 「吠えろ…かませ犬」 Hoero? Kama se inu 1980-11-24 7. The arena closes 「さまよえる…野獣のように」 Samayoeru? Yajū no yōni 1980-12-01 8. The secret blow of Carlos 「あいつが…燃える男カーロス」 Aitsu ga? Moeru otoko Carlos 1980-12-08 9. The continuous dream 「そして…野獣は甦った」 Soshite? Yajū wa yomigaetta 1980-12-15 10. The Christmas present 「クリスマスイブ…その贈り物は」 Kurisumasuibu? Sono okurimono wa 1980-12-22 11. The encounter of New Year's Day 「死闘の始まり…カーロスVSジョー」 Shitō no hajimari? Carlos VS Joe 1980-12-29 12. The encounter of New Year's Day 「吹雪の夜…その果しなき戦い」 Fubuki no yoru? Sono hate shi naki tatakai 1981-01-05 13. A true friend 「丹下ジムは…不滅です」 Tange jimu wa? Fumetsu desu 1981-01-12 14. To seek out an adversary 「どこにある…ジョーの青春」 Doko ni aru? Joe no seishun 1981-01-19 15. Bad News 「誰のために…必殺ラッシュ」 Dare no tame ni? Hissatsu rash 1981-01-26 16. The title is still far away 「遠い照準か…世界への道」 Tōi shōjun ka? Sekai e no michi 1981-02-02 17. An unexpected arrival 「姿を見せた…大いなる標的」 Sugata o mise ta? Ōinaru hyōteki 1981-02-09 18. Icy eyes 「あのナックルが…烙印のメッセージ」 Ano nakkuru ga? Rakuin no message 1981-02-16 19. Tobi, man or robot? 「戦うコンピューター…金竜飛」 Tatakau cumputer? Kinryū hi 1981-02-23 20. Weight problems 「俺のバンタム…減量への挑戦」 Ore no bantam? genryō e no chōsen 1981-03-02 21. Tricky Uncle Frank 「力石の…唄が聞こえる」 Rikiishi no? Uta ga kikoeru 1981-03-09 22. At all costs 「そして…計量の朝」 Soshite? Keiryō no asa 1981-03-16 23. The icy, wild animal 「燃える野獣と…氷」 Moeru yajū to? Kōri 1981-03-23 24. An exciting encounter 「ゴングが鳴った…悪魔のリング」 Gong ga natta? Akuma no ring 1981-03-30 25. The 6th round miracle 「第6ラウンド…奇跡が起った」 Dai 6 round? Kiseki ga okotta 1981-04-06 26. Memories of an old champion 「チャンピオン…そして、敗者の栄光」 Champion? Soshite, haisha no eikō 1981-04-13 27. Heart of boxer 「ボクシング…その鎮魂歌」 Boxing? Sono chinkonka 1981-04-20 28. Joe in Hawaii 「ホセがいる…ハワイへ」 José ga iru? Hawaii e 1981-04-27 29. Defending the title 「初防衛なるか…矢吹丈」 Hatsu bōei naru ka? Yabuki take 1981-05-04 30. ?? 「偉大なるチャンピオン…ホセ」 Idai naru champion? José 1981-05-11 31. The sign of the champion 「Vサイン…その意味するものは」 V sain? sono imi suru mono wa 1981-05-18 32. Return home 「さらば…古き愛しきものたち」 Saraba? Furuki itoshiki mono tachi 1981-05-25 33. Another challenge 「アメリカから来た13人目のキング!?」 America kara ki ta 13 nin me no king!? 1981-06-01 34. The incident 「カードと共に散った…あいつ」 Card totomoni chitta? Aitsu 1981-06-08 35. The champion hermit 「チャンピオンは…ひとり」 Championwa? Hitori 1981-06-15 36. The strategy of Alex 「葉子…新たなる企て」 Yōko? arata naru kuwadate 1981-06-22 37. The tiger 「野性児その名は…ハリマオ」 Yasei ji sono na wa? Harimao 1981-06-29 38. Risky training 「意外な訪問者…ゴロマキ権藤」 Igai na hōmon sha? Goro maki gondō 1981-07-06 39. The punch-drunk fighter 「ジャングルに…野獣が二匹」 Jungle ni? Yajū ga ni hiki 1981-07-13 40. The goal is near 「燃えろジョー…標的が近い」 Moero Joe? Hyōteki ga chikai 1981-07-20 41. Mendoza's arrival 「ホセ来日…闘いの日はせまった!」 José rainichi? Tatakai no hi wa sematta! 1981-07-27 42. Alex's fears 「衝撃…葉子の予感」 Shōgeki? Yōko no yokan 1981-08-03 43. Mountain training 「ジョー・段平…二人の日々」 Joe-danbira? Ni-nin no hibi 1981-08-10 44. I love you, Joe 「葉子…その愛」 Yōko? Sono ai 1981-08-17 45. The battle begins 「ホセ対ジョー…闘いのゴングが鳴った」 José tai Joe? Tatakai no gong ga natta 1981-08-24 46. Joe does not surrender 「凄絶…果てしなき死闘」 Seizetsu? Hateshinaki shitō 1981-08-31 #Episode 126 (s2e47) The great end 「青春はいま…燃えつきた」Seishun wa ima? Moetsuki ta Category:Episodes